KND and Freedom Fighters, the union
by Super Taxi Driver
Summary: Eggman was first, the arch nemesis of the freedom fighters, but when he attacks the KND's moon base, the KND and the freedom fighters will have to team up and defeat this bastard adult that now wants both of them down! Rated K for laguage...


_A/N: Hello and welcome to my first Fanfic with a new profile, my other one was busted and I couldn't continue my stories, but this one is a tri-crossover of Sonic the Hedgehog, KND and Call of Duty series. The name is "KND and Freedom Fighters, the union" the story has 5 chapters, that in the last chapter, Eggman is killed by Fiona when he was pointing an Desert Eagle on Tails and he doing the same, but cut off the spoilers, let's get onto the story…_

The 1st KND club was living really accelerated due to more adults attacks in the earth, #1 was watching the radar as #2 was producing more weapons, #3 was obviously on her little "home", #4 was practicing at the shooting gallery and #5 was making a patrol to see if wasn't any intruders in the base, suddenly a light of flash had surprised #1, he called everyone to the main hall.

#1: ATTENTION ALL! EVERYONE TO THE MAIN HALL! I SEE THAT A DANGER IS COMING!

All of the operatives came to the main hall with their guns, when they came, the light atterisated in their base and shouted:

Voice: NOBODY MOVE!

Suddenly, a M4A1 Assault Rifle appeared and the KND team had scared themselves 'Cause that weapon was extremely dangerous! Everyone raised their arms in surrender when they saw what caused the impact: a 12 yeared old yellow fox (_A/N: 3 guesses, who's the yellow fox?_) #1 was the first to talk:

#1: What? A yellow 12 year fox? But what does he's doing with that type of gun?!

Tails: Oh sorry I though you guys worked for Eggman…

#5: Who's Eggman?

Tails: He's the arch nemesis of the freedom fighters, that is kind of an ally to your base, oh identifications?

#1: This is KND base 1; I'm the 1st captain #1!

#2: I'm the weapons manager #2!

#3: I'm a newbie on the team #3!

#4: I'm the best on shooting #4!

#5: I'm the 2nd in command #5!

Tails: Very well, I'm another one of your club, #100!

#1: WHAT?! BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE A LEGEND!

Tails: Indeed, I'm a living legend. My real name is Miles Prower, mostly called Tails.

#3: I can see why…

Everyone: …

Suddenly an alarm fires on the base and #86 appeared on the screen.

#1: #86! What's happening in moon base?!

#86: ALL KND BASES! ALERT LEVEL 50! A GUY NAMED EGGMAN IS ATTACKING THE MOON BASE!

Tails: EGGMAN?!

**CARTOON NETWORK PRODUCTIONS**

**IN ASSOCIATION WITH SEGA**

**AND EA GAMES, PRESENTS:**

_**KND AND FREEDOM FIGHTERS, THE UNION**_

_**CHAPTER 1: EGGMAN ATTACKS**_

Tails: #86! GIMME STATUS OF THE MOON BASE!

#125: THE BASE IS 25% DAMAGED! IF EGGMAN KEEPS ATTACKING US LIKE THAT, THE BASE WILL FALL!

Tails: Shit! Eggman discovered the KND's bases! KEEP YOUR POSITIONS! I'M COMING WITH REINFORCEMENTS!

#86: Roger that #100!

#1: YOU KNEW IT?!

#86: Yes! He visited our base before visiting yours!

#1: Oh OK, that's explained…

The transmission is finished.

Tails: OK, you heard your leader! We need to help protect the moon base at all costs!

#1: Yes #100! Let's take our ship!

Tails: Don't worry! I have better ships *points to the ships*

The ships were like arwings but don't go thinking Star Fox is in this series, NOOOO!

Tails: Of course not narrator!

Opsy… Sorry about that Tails!

Tails: don't mention it!

Well, continuing on the story, in the moon base:

#86: Damn it! 45% damaged! WHERE ARE THE REINFORCEMENTS?!

Tails: _Reinforcements are close! Keep holding your position!_

#86: Thank goodness! Roger Tails!

Explosions were seen at the KND moon base, Eggman's forces and the KND forces were battling for the moon base, one of the KND ships were going to be shot down if it weren't for a suddenly laser shot from the reinforcements that came from the arwings that were coming.

#99: Phew! Thanks #100!

Tails: Keep your job!

They continued to the base.

Tails: Alright, let's split up! #2, 3 and 5 stay here and defend the space from Eggman's ships! Me, #1 and #4 will get in and help #86 protect the base!

Everyone: Roger that!

#2, #3 and #5 were joining the KND ships while Tails, #1 and #4 were going to enter the moon base, when they entered, the camera switched to Tails' 1st person (_A/N: That's why it's a Call of Duty crossover too!_) The three were making their way to the main hall, when they got there; they got up the stairs and grabbed some cover, when a new transmission appeared.

Fiona: _This is #200, Tails come in!_

Tails: #100 here! Fiona, what's going on?!

Fiona: _Me and the freedom fighters are coming with more arwings to help you guys out!_

Tails: Roger That!

Then the camera got back to normal and showed various arwings coming to the moon, then Fiona speaked:

Fiona: _All units protect the base! Sonic, Shadow, Jet! You and team 1 are going to protect the space part of the moon base!_

Sonic: _Roger that!_

Fiona: _Sally, Amy, Bunny! You and team 2 are coming with me to help Tails!_

Sally: _Roger!_

Fiona: _OK! Let's go!_

They splited up and defended the base, Fiona was making her way with team 2 to the main hall, they started to shoot various robots and minions on the hall, Fiona got upstairs and rejoined Tails and #1 and 4.

Fiona: Tails! Say status!

Tails: Eggman has a rocket launcher! We have to take careful!

Fiona: Sonic! We need aerial support!

Sonic: _Bravo-10, confirming air support, E.T.A: 1 minute!_

#1: Roger That #150!

Jet: _I'll help on the air support!_

Fiona: Affirmative! You're a go Jet!

Sonic and Jet came for air support and shot down Eggman's rocket launcher

Tails: YES!

Fiona: Thanks for the air support!

Sonic: _Roger that!_

Eggman: Argh! They're too strong! Retreat to the Eggman base! We'll get back for more!

Eggman's ships were retreating back to the Eggman base in Russia.

Shadow: _They're falling back! Push 'em out of here! Move it! GO!_

They did it! The moon base was protected and Eggman was defeated once more, but Tails knew that they won only a combat, not the war.

Tails: We won, but don't commemorate yet! They'll be back for more!

Tails had reunited the KND and the Freedom Fighters to a reunion in the moon base.

Tails: Attention everyone! This was only a fight but there's going to be more ahead! We need to get prepared for the biggest fights you, the KND had never seen, grab you weapons! (Here he showed various weapons: here's the list:

-M4A1 Assault Rifle

-M4A1 Maverick Assault Rifle

-Ak47 Assault Rifle

-Springfield Sniper Rifle

-FAL red dot Assault Rifle

-M4A1 Holographic dot

-Ak47 target locator

-IDF Defender

-Watson Pump up Shotgun)

Grab your accessories! (List:

-Frag grenades

-Smoke grenades

-EMP grenades

-Jammer grenades

-Rocket Launchers

-Flamethrowers

-Knifes

-Shields

-Night vision accessories)

Grab everything you got and let's fight against the evil terror! What do you say #86? Your team will join us to defeat this adult?

#86: If it's for the protection of the planet earth, and the protection of the bases, the KND will join forces with you to defeat this adult!

They shake hands and everyone cheered! Now the Freedom KND Fighters are joined up to defeat Eggman!

**Continued on next chapter**

_A/N: WOW! Finally a long one! This story will be really cool! R&R So that you give me more ideas of the next chapters! But remember that on chapter 5 that is the last chapter, Eggman will die! R&R!_


End file.
